Wraith
The Wraith is a terran space superiority fighter that has seen extensive use throughout the history of engagements in the Koprulu sector. Overview The Confederacy used the Wraith in 2485 at the beginning of the Guild Wars. These Wraiths had access to laser weapons.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. By 2499, the Wraith was still considered the newest in a line of space superiority fighters. Traditionally, most space battles had taken place between capital ships and smaller gunships. However, Tarsonian technicians found that small, dynamic high-speed fighters could repeatedly deal damage to large ships while evading most defensive battery attacks. They primarily use missiles for their air/space attacksUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. but could also use lasers for air/space targets. Against ground targets however, their lasers lacked punch.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. Known for their maneuverability,Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. piloting a Wraith was no small task however, and aspiring Colonial Fleet Wraith pilots already had to be certified combat pilots before gaining access to the new craft.Space Fleet. Accessed on 2008-01-28 Wraith pilots were typically "lionized" in a manner similar to destroyer captains.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Wraith's prominence diminished after the as the conflict revealed several critical weaknesses in terran anti-air capability and Wraith's design itself: combined Wraith/Valkyrie squadrons were an unwieldy combination against agile zerg airborne organisms.The Viking was developed as a more versatile anti-air craft, which could better fulfill the role Wraiths were originally intended for.Viking. Accessed on 2008-01-28 With the development of the AH/G-24 Banshee, the Wraith lost it's anti-ground role to the new dedicated ground support craft, equipped with Wraith cloaking systems to boot.Banshee. Accessed on 2008-01-28 Wraiths remained in service by the Dominion until at least 2503April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7125-1.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. and placed restrictions on the augmentations allowed on privately-owned Wraith fighters.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. By 2504 they had gone out of service no longer part of the Dominion Armed Forces. However, the mercenary group Raynor's Raiders still has access to Wraith fighters.2008-17-10, Q&A: The Starcraft II Brain Trust. Giant Bomb News. Accessed on 2008-20-10Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. and Dominion Wraith squadrons were memorialized through masonry.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Wraiths are capable of both atmospheric and deep space flight,Neilson, Micky. StarCraft: Uprising. New York and Toronto, Ontario: Pocket Books, December 2000. ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook only). can withstand entry through a planet's atmosphereMesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. and are capable of travelling at super-sonic speeds. It is generally a given that Wraiths will be attached to capital ships, as they lack the ability to make jumps through warp space. Variants Quite a few variants of the Wraith exist. Known variants include; CF/A-17 Wraith The CF/A-17 Wraith is the earliest known Wraith model, acting as the basis for all later variants. However, it has been supplanted by the CF/A-17G variant (see below). It is armed with Gemini Air-to-Air Missiles. CF/A-17G Wraith The CF/A-17G Wraith is an upgraded version of its A-17 predecessor and for all intents and purposes, represents the 'standard' Wraith. Its design was spurred by the lack of an effective terran air-to-ground unit below battlecruiser weight. As such, the G variant was designed featuring a 25mm burst laser in addition to Gemini missiles, for attacks against ground targets. The CF/A-17G also features other upgrades. Equipped with the latest in ECM and stealth technology,Wraith. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-28 the G variant features a built-in cloaking field which runs off the fighter's main power supply. The CF/A-17G is also capable of hovering, and equipped with a computer system which, among other functions, can key in on heat signatures and is compatible with an energy shield. Wraiths with lasers were in use by 2485 (fighting at the first battle of the Guild Wars) and specifically identified by 2490. DF/A-19 Wraith The DF/A-19 Wraith Mk2 is an upgraded version of the CF/A-17G, possessing greater resilience and more powerful weapons without the loss of speed. The DF/A-19 was used by the mercenary group, "Unholy" Tara's Stalkers.1999-03-26. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Game Unit StarCraft |cooldown=*30 (ground) *22 (air) |armor= |speed= |range=5 |sight=7 |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} The Wraith is best against large-sized air targets. With the Apollo Reactor a Wraith can remain cloaked for over 3.5 minutes. The ground attack and cloak make Wraiths useful for harassing the workers of poorly defended expansions. They're also useful for picking out lone units scouting before the opposition can react. Wraiths, however, have a weak ground attack, are fairly fragile against most units, and easily damaged. While this is compensated with the cloaking ability, Wraiths are not very massable due to their cost. Abilities Upgrades Quotations :See: StarCraft Wraith Quotations Development Phoenix]] During development, the Wraith was known as the Phoenix.Lord of Ascension. 2007-09-28. http://sclegacy.com/editorials/34-general/270-starcraft-evolution. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. In the StarCraft alpha the craft had a different appearance2009-03-19, StarCraft Wire. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-01-19 In the StarCraft beta, while the original name was retained, the craft had an appearance identical to its end successor.2009-03-19, StarCraft Wire. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-01-19 Both versions of this craft had Gemini missiles. The name has since been adopted by a StarCraft II protoss unit.Blizzard Entertainment. Phoenix, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 2007-09-06. StarCraft II |gun1name=Gemini Missiles |gun1strength=5 (+5 vs armored) |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground= |gun1air=X |gun1cool=1.25 |gun1range=5 |gun1upgrd=+1/+1 |gun2name=Burst lasers |gun2strength=8 |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=X |gun2air= |gun2cool=1.69 |gun2range=5 |gun2upgrd=+1 |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=X |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Wraith has been replaced by the Viking in the anti-air role, while the Banshee is far superior in the ground attack role and inherits the Wraith's cloaking ability. The Wraith may be built during and after the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Engine of Destruction".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. Compared to the Viking, the Wraith is more expensive, has mostly inferior attacks, but is faster. The Wraith may cloak in compensation. (Note: The Wraith Air-to-Air attack has a higher rate of fire compared to the Viking and is more powerful than its 5 vs. Armored stats initially convey.) The Wraith is also inferior to the Banshee in all aspects, save for costing one less supply, being faster, and being able to attack air targets. Wraiths are strong against medivac dropships, banshees, s, void rays, carriers, warp prisms, overlords, corruptors, and brood lords. They are weak against s, goliaths, missile turrets, stalkers, photon cannons, s, and spore crawlers, while not being very effective against phoenixes and s, and being on par with Vikings. Abilities Upgrades Wings of Liberty Quotations : See: StarCraft II Wraith Quotations Known Units *Wraith Squadron Bravo Known Craft *Wraith One Fox Three Known Pilots *Colonel Tom Kazansky *Lieutenant Sela Brock *Lieutenant Charlie Vane *Lieutenant Wang *Corporal Dunsil *Harley *Lars Trakken References ru:Стелс Category:Terran starship classes